Netemo Sametemo
Romanized Title Netemo Sametemo Japanese Title ネテモサメテモ English Title Whether I'm Awake or Asleep Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2006 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Byooki ni naru toka hagechau toka kuimon ga yabai toka doroboo toka Kuru hi mo akuru hi mo odosare tsudukete muriyari abunai kurashi wo shiirareru Yowaki ni natta toko ni hakkiri iwareruze “Iya dattara kore wo kainasai” Netemo sametemo nayameru noumiso warera isogashiki hito no mure Dareka no mono bakka hoshiku naru youna sonna sabishige na kairo nante Torihazusetara harebare waraeru Days Denwa de kouryoutaru iiarasoi DATE no saichuu ni mo touzen momeru Kosei wo sonchou shiyouto asahayaku chikatta ato ni otagai no kakkou ni kechi tsukeatteru Hanaretai kuseni hanarerarenai Yappari omae no are ga hoshii… Netemo sametemo nayameru noumiso warera isogashiki hito no mure Tokoro kamawazu aishiau youna sonna kurashi no hazu data no ni Horeru to nikumu wa mimagau hodo niteru Shape Ii koto warui koto kono ude wo hirogete dakiyoserareta nara sorya ii Netemo sametemo nayameru noumiso warera isogashiki hito no mure Seigi to waru ga sasaeau youna sonna katachi no kono hoshi de Chanto me wo akete mikiwame yoroshiku ne Japanese ビョーキになるとか ハゲちゃうとか 食いもんがヤバイとか ドロボーとか くる日もあくる日も 脅されつづけて 無理矢理 危ない暮らしを強いられる 弱気になったとこに はっきり言われるぜ 「いやだったらコレを買いなさい。」 ねてもさめても 悩める脳ミソ われら 忙しきヒトの群れ だれかのものばっか 欲しくなるような そんな寂しげな回路なんて とりはずせたら 晴れ晴れ 笑える Days 電話で荒涼たるいい争い デートの最中にも 当然揉める 個性を尊重しようと 朝早く誓った後に お互いの格好に ケチつけあってる はなれたいクセに はなれられない やっぱり オマエのアレが 欲しい… ねてもさめても 悩める脳ミソ われら 忙しきヒトの群れ ところかまわず 愛しあうような そんな暮らしのはずだったのに 惚れると憎むは 身粉うほど似てる Shape いいこと 悪いこと この腕を広げて 抱き寄せられたなら そりゃいい ねてもさめても 悩める脳ミソ われら 忙しきヒトの群れ 正義と悪が 支えあうような そんな形の この星で ちゃんと目を開けて 見きわめ ヨロシクね English You'll become sick, you'll go bald, what you're eating isn't good for you, burglars Day after day you're continually threatened and against your will you're forced into a life of danger Should you ever lose hope, they'll tell you straight out "If you have a problem, then buy this." Whether I'm asleep or awake my brain is racked, we're a crowd of busybodies If you could break free of the sad circuit of always wanting someone else's things, Bright and refreshing Days you can laugh away A stark argument on the phone, even in the middle of a date we start fighting Right after that early morning when we promised to respect individuality, we're pointing out what's wrong with each other's outfits Even though you want to distance yourself you can't get away I want that thing you've got after all… Whether I'm asleep or awake my brain is racked, we're a crowd of busybodies Although we were supposed to have been living a life where we'd love each other indiscriminately Falling in love and despising have such a similar Shape you confuse one with the other All the good things and all the bad things If I could open these arms and embrace it all, that's something great Whether I'm asleep or awake my brain is racked, we're a crowd of busybodies On this planet where things are structured as if justice and evil supported each other Open your eyes wide and discover for yourself, and I'm pleased to meet you